Elementals: Awakening
by Noctua de Lucidum
Summary: * REWRITE * Elementals are strange people that possess special magical abilities, ranging from mundane to godlike. A very very select few of these Elementals possess the ability to wield Keyblades, so few that no more than 7 can exist at the same time. Some even believe the wielders are chosen by the gods. So what does it mean for the future when an 8th Keyblade wielder appears?


**Man, its been a looooooooooong time since I've written anything. Sorry to those that were interested in my stories, but real life has been kicking me in the nuts these last few years, plus all my motivation to write fanfiction just kinda died. But no matter, now I feel motivated again!**

 **So, basically, this is a rewrite of my first story, Elementals. Why am I rewriting it, you might ask? Even though I haven't written in years, I've still been getting new ideas on what to do with the story, and most of these new ideas don't match up with what I already have written, so hence the rewrite. I dunno how often I'll be updating, since I'll be very busy with college classes, work, and going to tournaments, so don't be surprised if I don't update in over a month or more.**

 **Enough of this A/N, let me stop wasting your time with my rambling.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, this fanfic would be an actual game, and KH3 would've been released by now.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

In the beginning, there was Nothing. A void of nonexistence, nothing more than raw, unstable, pure energy. No concept of time, of space, existed in this void. It is unknown how it came to occur, but it was from Nothing that two celestial beings spawned into existence. These beings have had many names throughout the ages, but they are best known as Cosmos, the Goddess of Light and Harmony, and Chaos, the God of Darkness and Discord. Of course, they were not known by these titles in the void, nor were they yet aware of any concept of light and darkness. They simply relished in their existence, neither caring or wanting to know how it occured.

Somehow, most likely through some sort of instinct, they knew how to manipulate the Nothing into whatever they wished. From the Nothing, Cosmos created Light, and Chaos formed Darkness. With these new creations, Cosmos and Chaos together formed a Realm, protected from the unstable Nothing by Darkness, and built from Light, and at the center of this Realm was born Kingdom Hearts. The two proceeded to reside in the Realm, Chaos choosing to surround himself in his Darkness, Cosmos choosing to emerse herself in her Light.

As time passed, the two beings grew lonely. Meeting each other once again, they worked together and manipulated the Nothing surrounding the Realm, and created life to inhabit it. Their loneliness temporarily vanquished, they spent years, decades, centuries, watching their creations flourish and thrive, singing praises to their deities and Kingdom Hearts. One day, in a particularly strong fit of boredom, the two beings decided to assume a temporary mortal form, that of the human species. During this time spent as mortals in the Realm, Cosmos and Chaos enjoyed the best of what the sentinent species had to offer, Cosmos in particular enjoying the arts, and Chaos enjoying activities of a more violent nature. Of course, it was during their time as mortals that they learned of people's growing desire for the power of Kingdom Hearts. It was this discovery that sparked the millennia long conflict between Cosmos and Chaos.

Cosmos, without the consent or knowledge of Chaos, sealed Kingdom Hearts deep into the darkness surrounding the realm, and created a key that both protected and allowed one to harness the power of Kingdom Hearts. This key, this weapon, was given the name of X-Blade (read as Chi-blade). Chaos, when he learned of Cosmos' actions, demanded justification, believing that there was no need for such drastic actions since there was little to no possibility of any mortal claiming Kingdom Hearts for themselves. He even accused Cosmos of jealously wanting the power for herself. Unknown to Chaos, some crafty mortals had learned of the X-Blade's existence and fashioned weapons based on it, called Keyblades due to their key shaped form. These false keys were then utilized to forcibly open a doorway that led to Kingdom Hearts.

Cosmos and Chaos (who was still mad at Cosmos), chose champions from the mortals of the realm, those that they knew had no desire for the power of Kingdom Hearts, and gifted them with an infusion of their godly essence as well as Keyblades of their own. The godly essence infused into them grantes them significantly enhances physical abilities, as well as granting the ability to utilize the arcane arts without use of a tome. These champions of the Gods were tasked to defend Kingdom Hearts from the power hungry Keyblade wielders. It was at this moment the Keyblade War began.

For 10 long years, the war raged on. Each side continued to grow larger in number, and the casualties followed. The Seekers (those that desired Kingdom Hearts' power) would regularly force open gateways, but were forced back by the Champions time after time again. At the end of the 10th year of the war however, the Seekers finally overpowered the Champions. They marched onwards through the doorway they created, and when Kingdom Hearts came into the view of the Seekers, a trap activated. A failsafe that Chaos had secretly added during the war. The trap flooded the Corridor with raw darkness, and it ate away at the corrupted hearts of the Seekers. While the Seekers had been eliminated, this resulted in the creation of a new species: the Heartless. Born from the corrupted hearts of the greedy, scheming Seekers, they were creatures of evil, wanting to consume hearts for no reason other than sheer desire to do so. They did not need sustenance. They did not feed from hearts. They simply wanted them. They quickly spread throughout the Realm like a pandemic, claiming hearts and breeding to create more Heartless.

Cosmos was enraged at what Chaos had unknowingly created. In her wrath, she blamed Chaos for it and struck out against him in anger. Chaos, enraged by Cosmos's violent action, attacked back, claiming that had Cosmos never hidden away Kingdom Hearts in the first place, there would have been no need for the trap, and thus no Heartless. The Heartless had been the final straw in the tqo deities worsening relations. The Champions, what was left of them, ended up dividing over the two gods, and set out to eliminate the Heartless threat. Cosmos and Chaos worked together for one more action, taking the Realm and breaking it into smaller realms, now known as "worlds", due to the damage the Realm sustained from the Keyblade War.

The Heartless were driven away, the creatures fleeing to the Realm of Darkness that Chaos called home. This added to Cosmos' fury towards Chaos, and the two gods went to war. Their warriors, armed with Keyblade in hand, met at a world that is now known as "The Badlands." For 7 grueling days, they fought, with Cosmos and Chaos engaging in combat above them.

And after those 7 days, Chaos laid defeated, his warriors surrendering after seeing their god's enemy triumphant over him. Cosmos sealed Chaos away into his Realm of Darkness, the site of the sealing occuring amongst the deserted battlefield, now covered in lifeless Keyblades. After the sealing, Cosmos claimed the Realm that the worlds resided in as her own.

As millennia passed, the Champions' descendants had inherited their godlike essence, though it chose to manifest itself differently. These manifestations varied from person to person, though relatively recently did those studying these people realize there were similarites in powers between some people. Nowadays, these descendants are known as "Elementals." Note that not every descendant showed these abilities. It could lie dormant for generations, only to show itself once again.

As for the Keyblades, the ones possesed by the surviving Champions and Seekers died. Cosmos however, kept seven Keyblades, given out to seven unique individuals and was passed on to another upon the wielder's passing. This was done in preparation of the day Chaos would free himself.

For you see, during the passage of time, Cosmos had become extremely remorseful over what she had done to Chaos. She was however, convinced Chaos would never forgive her, as she could not forgive herself for what she had done to him. She knew her prison would not hold Chaos forver, as he was still a god of equal power to her. The Keyblades were ready should he need to be resealed again once broken out. A small part of her also wished for them to be used to seal her away as well, to pay her penance.

As of now, times are peaceful. Knowledge of Kingdom Hearts, the X-Blade, and the gods has been lost to time.

 _Or at least, that's what I want the rest of the world to believe._

* * *

 **Finally! Here's a super revamped prologue, trying to go into significantly more detail about the backstory behind the universe of my story! I can't promise the next chapter will be up anytime soon since I have a really really busy schedule, but hopefully it'll be up in a month at most! Until next time, bye!**


End file.
